


Lingering Wonder

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Existentialism, Gen, Life & Death, Spiritual, TBH I'm Not Sure Whether This Is a Drabble or a Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: When his soul is in Limbo after being hit with Voldemort's killing curse, Harry sees the universe from Death's perspective.





	

~ Lingering Wonder ~

Hand in hand with Death, he stands at the edge of the universe and gazes out over all of creation.

Birth: a soul - a seed - becomes a being.

Life: it blooms, a kaleidoscope of action and emotion.

Death: the fruits are harvested, the remains wither.

The cycle is ever ending and ever beginning again.

All of this could be his...

But he yearns to return; he is not yet ready to be picked.

Standing again in the world of men, he nearly forgets what he's seen.

Although in the back of his mind, some small sense of it clings.

~end~


End file.
